Your Choice
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: A conversation between a good voice, a bad voice, and a very hurt, confused, and angry teenage girl. Riley has been betrayed but she doesn't know what to do in return, and the two voices battling it out in her mind aren't helping her. Will she follow her sanity or will she break down? I do not own Girl Meets World.


**Your Choice**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note: I do not own Girl Meets World, the characters, or the rights to the creation of it. Michael Jacobs, April Kelly, and Disney Channel/Inc. does.

"Stupid... Stupid Riley..."

 **Oh, don't be so hard on ourself, honey.**

"Why not?"

 **It wasn't our fault.**

 _Yes it was our fault._

 **Quiet!**

"I'm so stupid... I didn't even... Oh god, I'm so stupid."

 **No. We aren't stupid! We're Just different. It's okay to be a little bit different.**

 _No, it's not. We should be ashamed of herself. It's your fault that he left you, you know that, right?_

 **I said quiet! Don't listen, sweetie. She's just angry. She'll calm down.**

 _I will not! I have every right to be angry! She cost us Lucas! She cost us our BOY because she was too scared to go after him in the first place! She's the reason why we're going to be alone forever! She and that-_

 **Don't you even start about blaming Maya. It was his choice and his choice alone. We couldn't have done anything to stop him from choosing Maya instead of us. Besides, he's a person and not an OBJECT. Have some consideration for his feelings for goodness sake!**

 _I do. We've always known that he's loved her and not that boyfriend-stealing witch! After all the signs that he loves us, all the kisses, all the flirting, he just decides that-_

 **He did love us but that's in the past. We've known that he'd have to choose between us and our best friend.**

"Best friend... Ha!"

 **Now, what's so funny, Riley?**

"She's not my best friend anymore..."

 **What do you mean?!**

 _Well, isn't it obvious? She doesn't want to be best friends with someone who steals her boyfriend away! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?_

"She's dead to me."

 **Why would you say something like that?! That's mean! Didn't our father taught us not to be mean?!**

 _Flip whatever Dad taught us! She's right! We shouldn't be friends with Maya after she took our Lucas. Just ignore her! She deserves it! They all deserve it!_

 **She's not right! She's just upset! She'll get over it eventually, just give her some time. Sooner or later, she'll-**

"She doesn't deserve him! I do! Why did I have to be the one to be thrown out like a-"

 _-Piece of trash?_

"Yes! What does she know about him? Does she know his address? Does she know what kind of shampoo he uses? Hm? Why do I have to be forgotten and Maya be his girl?!"

 _It's not right, Riley._

"She deserves to have her heart broken!"

 **Now, Riley...**

"She deserves to be forgotten!"

 _She deserves to die._

"What..."

 **Huh?**

 _She deserves to die. Doesn't she, Riley? Hm? Doesn't she deserve to die?_

"... Ye-yeah..."

 **Oh my god. No, no, Riley, she doesn't deserve to die. Don't you dare hurt one of your friends...**

 _But she isn't one of your friends. Is she, Riley? She ain't your friend anymore. Just like you said earlier. She can't be your friend if she stole something from you. Right, Riley? Right?_

"Yes."

 _She did something to you that wasn't very nice. She betrayed you, Riley. She accepted his date proposition without a single trace of doubt. She didn't even think once about your feelings. She just went and took his hand while leaving you all alone and hurt and broken hearted and forgotten._

 **Riley, don't listen to her! It'll hurt Maya! And Lucas! And Maya's mother! And our mom and dad too! Don't forget Farkle! Do you want to hurt someone who is close to you, someone who would never hurt you?**

 _But, she did hurt us. Didn't she, Riley? Didn't she? She broke our heart. She ripped it out of our chest and stomped on it until it was mush. She had the gall to HURT US!_

 **Riley...**

"She's right..."

 **No...**

"Maya did hurt me..."

 **Remember what dad told us... Ignore all the bad thoughts.**

 _Don't you think that Daddy never taught us what to do if a friend BETRAYED us?_

"... And she needs to be hurt to."

 **Riley, no. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.**

 _Good girl._

"But... What do I-?"

 _You could burn her. Burn her until she's black inside and she's turn to powder. Burn her until there's nothing left but BONES._

"I…. I..."

 **Riley, don't...**

 _Or how about ripping her heart out with salad tongs?_

 **... Please...**

 _Or how about stabbing her with that kitchen knife Mommy always used to cook? Again._

 **No no no no no no no no**

 _And again._

 **NONONONONONONONONONO**

 _And again._

 **DON'T!**

 _AND AGAIN UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT._

 **Please, don't do it, Riley. We'd get in trouble... Very big trouble... We'd hurt mom and dad and Auggie... They'd have their hearts broken if we do anything bad. Lucas and Farkle would be hurt. We'd get sent to prison. If you kill Kill Her anyone, we'd go to prison for a really, really long time, maybe for the rest of our life... Or worse. Death row.**

 _You should kill her Riley. She deserves it. You know that._

"I... I...Can't..."

 _You must. Listen to me, Riley. You should kill her. You could. You can. Heck, if Mommy and Daddy and little Auggie and Lucas and Farkle are all hurt because MAYA is dead, then maybe they all should be dead too. Kill them all._

 **NonononononononononoNonononononono!Don't!**

"..."

 _Killthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthem_

 **NO!**

 _Yet, it's your choice. Just like how LUCAS CHOSE MAYA OVER YOU._

 _YOUR CHOICE._

"... Heh... Hahahaha... She deserves it... Deserves to... Bleed...Hahahahahahahaha!"

 _That's right. She deserves it._

 _They all deserve it._


End file.
